


Chancellor's New Dress

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Visual from G to T [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Chancellor Armitage Hux, Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, His favourite dress, M/M, Платьюшки
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020
Summary: Новое платье канцлера.
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Visual from G to T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849561
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Визуал (G – PG-13)





	Chancellor's New Dress

**Author's Note:**

> creator: [rollynn](https://mobile.twitter.com/ororollynn)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/NJrbolC.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also see this on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ororollynn)


End file.
